1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention includes means of securing chairs and stools to specified positions on a floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent theft and inconvenient relocation by patrons of chairs and stools, many establishments such as restaurants, bars, casinos, entertainment venues and convention centers make use of chairs and stools that are fixed to the floor. However, in certain situations, it becomes necessary to move the chairs and stools to more convenient locations or to remove them completely. Examples of such situations include when the floor plan of the establishment is changed or when a handicapped patron wishes to use a wheelchair in lieu of the fixed stool or chair. If the chair is bolted to the floor, as is commonly done in establishments, the patron is either unable to place the wheelchair in the desired location or extensive labor is required to remove the chair.
As one possible alternative to bolting, it is known in the art to secure chairs and stools by the use of J-brackets. These J-brackets, illustrated in FIG. 1, effectively function as a hook 10 protruding from the floor 20 and secured thereto by a bracket 30. Such a hook can secure the position of a plate 40 having a lip 50. If a post 60 that supports a chair or stool (not shown) is attached to plate 40, post 60 provides a means of securing the chair while maintaining a method of removing the chair, should the need arise.
One drawback of the J-bracket discussed above is the need to re-adjust the brackets whenever the floor height changes, such as when the carpet of the establishment is replaced. This need arises from the fact that, when a thicker carpet is used, there may no longer be enough clearance to allow the lip 50 to fit into the hook 10 and, when a thinner carpet is used, the hook 10 may not extend far enough to contact the lip 50 and the chair would not be secured.
Another drawback of the J-bracket is that it includes no means for preventing unwanted removal of the chair by patrons.
Hence, what is needed is an apparatus for securing a chair that allows for a convenient removal of the chair from a particular location. What is needed is an apparatus for securing a chair that is not dependent on a constant thickness of the carpet to operate properly.
What is also needed is an apparatus for securing a chair that prevents unwanted removal of the chair from the apparatus.
Certain embodiments of the present invention provide an apparatus that secures a chair to a fixed location relative to a floor, that allows for the convenient removal of the chair from the fixed location and that does not require readjustment when the relative height of the floor to which the apparatus is attached changes.
Certain other embodiments of the present invention provide the three advantages listed immediately above and also restrict unwanted removal of the chair from the apparatus.
Certain other embodiments of the present invention provide a quick-release securing mechanism, including a base, a first tongue, extending substantially perpendicularly from the base, a back piece, extending perpendicularly from the base in a same direction as the first tongue and a stop extending perpendicularly from the back piece and towards the first tongue.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrates by way of example the principles of the present Invention.